The Epilogue
by ChiDee
Summary: This is the epilogue of my life, after the suffers and agonies i've been through could i have my own happiness? The story about me and my once enemy......


Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the characters and we made no profit of this at all.

Warning: Beware of the sappiness!

In a small cozy and bright kitchen table, sat one nineteen year old Harry Potter devouring his breakfast with a thoughtful look on his face. Occasionally, his one free hand would rub a small lump that formed on his stomach. He sighed, thinking about a particular blonde whose had beautiful grey eyes that always looked at him with some unreadable glint.

Harry reached out for another toast while thinking about his life in general, as of lately. Eight months ago, he conquered his mission to vanquish the Dark Lord which resulted his stay at St. Mungo for about two weeks in comas and another week in vulnerable state of recovering. Many people died in the war from both sides, like Remus, Tonks, Dean, Seamus, Mrs. Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were few from light side, and like Percy, Bellatrix, and Voldemort himself from the dark side. The wizarding world was currently on rebuilding state and Harry was glad that he finally be able to be left alone as everyone was busy to stood on their feet once again.

Harry sliced his ham and shoved it to his mouth and his gaze darting across the room. He now lived in a small house, enough only for him with a nice garden thanks to Neville. His house was located outside of town, just like he requested. He longed for a quiet and peaceful life after all the ruckus and troubles he had since he turned eleven. His best friends, Ron and his wife, Hermione, were often stop by to simply accompany him or spend their day with him. But that was stopped five months ago, since Hermione was in her edge of her pregnancy and Ron being an overprotective husband he was, insisted that she should stay on bed.

Their presences were soon replaced by one Draco Malfoy who Harry had met for the first time after the war at local muggle bar. Draco was sided with him at war, along with his parents which Harry found out were The Order's spy just like Severus Snape. Since those particular fact was known, Harry and Draco acted civil towards each other, and that night at bar was their time to re-establish their relationship from acquintance to friends. Their relationship seemed to grow in a fast pace, the speed that Ron once very minded at and took Harry long enough time to make him accept his and Draco's relation with proves that Draco was really sincere. But that lovey-dovey affectionate gestures only lasted until three nearly two months ago. Now, Harry realized that he missed Draco so much that it hurts, though he can't blame the blonde for being so busy. With his parents gone, Draco had to handle all the inheritances, like money, estates, obligations and many more.

One hand sneaked down once again, and Harry found his thumb rubbed lovingly at his lower abdomen. It was the time when a green fire soared from Harry's fireplace, revealing Hermione Weasley stumbling form. Harry smiled and stood up. He helped his best-sister like-friend to her feet and hugged her. Hermione smiled at him widely before kissed his cheek. Both sauntered back to the kitchen table, while Harry started back to eat, Hermione stared at his appetite satisfyingly.

"How are you, Harry?" she asked.

"Great, 'Mione. Days had never been better," Harry smiled half-heartedly.

Hermione raised her eyebrow slightly, indicating she knew better. Her friend was obviously craving for Draco's touch, but he stubbornly denied it. But she didn't push him, not for this time. "So...how's life? What have you been doing lately?" she inquired. "Still with your books?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I've been reading a lot lately. How's Tara?"

"Loud and greedy," Hermione grinned. "Speaking of her, it's almost her time for..."

Her speech was interrupted with another green soar from a fireplace, followed with a loud wailing cries of a baby. And one panicked and confused red headed man stepped through from it, frantically looking for his wife.

"...her supper." Hermione finished her line with a huff. "Honestly, Ron...can't you make her still for once?" she walked to her husband with a pointed look.

"Hermione!" Ron looked offended. "She can't stop wailing!"

"I can see that," she took over the baby girl and cradled her to her chest. She made a shush noise with soft humming and cooing. Tara's wail soon reduced into soft cries. Ron let out a sigh of relief and started to stroke his daughter's head lightly.

From his seat, Harry watched the scene with a trace of longing in his eyes. He couldn't help but felt a pang of jealousy for them. He doubted he could get the same happiness like them, but he longed for that. To raise his child with the man he love, to have his own little family. It was a beautiful dream of his, just a little fantasy since he knew the presence of another being inside him. Hermione's advanced at him brought him out from his stupor.

"Harry, can I use your room for a while? I need to feed this little monster of mine," she said softly, proud and affection laced in her voice.

"Sure, Hermione. Just use the one over there," Harry pointed at his own bedroom. "That little monster sure is loud and needy, 'Mione." He added with a playful tease.

"With Ron's gene and stomeach, what can you expect?" she answered with a smirk.

"Hey, but you love me nonetheless!" Ron tutted in.

"Yea...yea... love ya!" she said while trotting her way to the said room.

Ron then sat beside Harry, took in what seemed to be Harry's breakfast. "Looks delicious!" he commented.

Harry rolled his eyes and went over to the stove and placed more hams onto one plate. He sat back and placed the hams in front of Ron. "Serve yourself!"

Ron grinned and started to fill his mouth. Harry poured himself a glass of orange-juice and drank it slowly. Silence reigned for a moment until Ron talked between his chew. "How are you, mate?"

"I'm fine, Ron." Harry sighed. "You and Hermione asked me that every-bloody-day, don't you get tired?"

"Guess not," Ron muffled. "Seeing that we worried about you a lot and that won't last even until ten years later, just keep up with it, mate!" he grinned. "And again, we can't possibly left you in your state now, can we?"

Harry was silenced. Part of him was annoyed with his friends' overprotective nature but another part of him felt glad, because that meant that he wouldn't be left to face this all alone, that he would gain any help and supports he needed from the said friends.

"How long are you again, Harry?"

"Three...move to four," Harry replied quietly.

"And...?"

"It's fine...Hermione said nothing's wrong with it."

"Any plan on telling him soon?"

"I... don't know...honestly don't know..." Harry placed his face in his hand, covering it.

"Tell him, mate. He had the right to know, you know that."

"I know what you mean, Ron...but...but what if he left me after that? I mean...I don't know what his feeling toward all this...this freakiness!"

"Not freaky, Harry, rare, yes, but not freaky by all means! Honestly Harry, I know that you were raised by muggles but stop thinking like them all the time, okay?" Ron frowned. "And if you ask me, I'll answer you that he won't leave you after you break the news. You proved to me that he was sincere to you, right?"

"He cares, Ron, he cares for me. But, whether he loves me or not, that I don't know." Harry sighed again. "The responsibility is too big, what if he doesn't want to be attached yet. He's still nineteen for Heaven's sake!"

"So? Look at me, mate. Look at us! I'm already a father in the same age as his, Hermione's a mother, and you...you destroyed that insane-good-for-nothing-than-kicking-ass-half-blooded-who-pretend-to-be-holier-than-anyone of Dark Lord at eighteen!"

"Er...you swear too much! And I get your meaning," Harry added quickly. "I'll think about it, I'll tell him when I'm ready."

With that Harry settled with another toast on his plate and covered it with a thick strawberry jam on it, then he added two slices of ham and egg on top of it, followed by another layer of peanut jam on one side of the other toast. Harry ate it as if it was an usual menu for him, little did he know that his choices of filling had turned Ron's face to green and simply depleted that man's appetite.

xXx

Harry was cleaning his kitchen on the next day when he heard the bell rang. He put off his cleaning kit and walked cross the room to the front door. On his way, he passed wizard's pictures of his deceased friends and acquintances. He had one with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moody in it, another one with Remus and Tonks, and other with Dean and Seamus. He opened the door and surprised at what he faced.

"Draco?" he whispered.

"Hi, Harry," Draco reached out and hugged the smaller man. Draco kissed his cheek and nipped his earlobe before whispering, "I miss you so much!"

"Miss you, too Draco!"Harry muffled. His hands sneaked up to circled the blonde's neck. "It's been a long time since your last visit, Draco, how are you?"

"Miss you like dying," Draco teased and he pulled off. "You look..." he scrutinized Harry's form. "...fat. what have you been doing? Eating like pig?"

Harry mock glared at him and shoved him playfully. Then he huffed, "Do I really look fat?"

"Well, you are more filed out than last I seen you, honey-bee," Draco messed his lover's hair.

"Well, yeah...I got bored I guess, and got nothing to do, and been craving to eat a lot lately. But I don't mean to eat like a pig, honestly, and I don't mean to be fat..." Harry pouted.

Draco cupped Harry's face, "You look smashing, Harry. I don't mind with you getting fat, Honey-bee, trust me, you look sexier like this!" he kissed Harry's lips passionately. "I miss your bed, bombshell!"

Once again, Draco claimed Harry's rose petal lips which Harry replied eagerly. Draco pressed his body against his lover's and slowly pushed the ebony haired man inside. He kicked the door close while still kissing the life out of Harry. They pulled off once the air become urgency. Harsh pant could be heard from both of them while Harry pecked his way down from Draco's jaw to his neck. When he kissed and sucked Draco's adam apple, he heard Draco groaned in result.

Both man locked their eyes in time to see each other's slowly darkened with lust. They kissed again. One gentle, loving nibble at Harry's bottom lip was enough to give Draco the entrance he asked. The blonde slipped his tongue inside the wet cavern and licked every corner of his lover's sweet taste. Harry moaned and soon their tongues met and battled for dominance. Harry shivered in anticipation when finally Draco sucked his tongue.

Draco gripped Harry's waist hard while his free hand roamed at Harry's back. Little did he notice that Harry's slender fingers were playing with his shirt's buttons and opened them slowly. He realized it when Harry's palm ran free on his bare chest. Draco smirked at him.

"Eager, Honey-bee?" he teased in low husky tone.

"Yes, Draco...yes..." Harry hissed in pleasure when Draco's hand pressed the bulge in his pants and played with his fly. "Miss you...Dray...need..."

Harry kissed Draco fervorly. Draco growled lowly and Harry bucked up against him. That did it. "That's it, Honey-bee. We go to your room."

With one scoop, Draco picked Harry bridal style and went to Harry's room while kissing all the way.

xXx

Harry struggled to control his ragged breath and tried to retain his last ride of high pleasure from the activitiy he did just a moment ago. Once he calmed down though still basked in the aftermath, he opened his eyes and found the sight of Draco dressing up.

"Dray..." he called hoarsely. He tried to sit up but the sore back made him wince and stopped his effort.

Draco spun around and helped Harry to sit on the bed with pillows arranged behind him. Then Draco smiled slightly and back at his work to dress up as neat as possible. Harry looked at him with his head on his pulled-up legs. One hand that's hidden from Draco's sight stayed still at his stomach, he remembered how Draco caressed and kissed that spot again and again lovingly when they made love, it's as if the blond man already knew about the thing he kept away from him.

A dip on his bed signaled Draco's presence. Green eyes stared at greys'. Draco smiled thus made Harry smiled back sweetly at him. Draco moved to gather Harry in his arm and inhaled his sweet scent of vanilla mixed with sex. They stayed at this position in silence until Draco made the first sound.

"Harry..." Draco stroked Harry's messy hair. "I have to go for a while."

Harry's embrace tightened, "It means that you won't come for a while." Draco nodded. "How long, Dray?"

"I don't know, it could be months..." Draco trailed off. "I cannot promise you when I'll come back..."

Harry snuggled deeper at Draco's neck. "So, you came to say goodbye then..." he whispered. At Draco's nod of approval, Harry bit back the tears that welled in his eyes. "Couldn't you stay?"

"I couldn't Honey-bee, especially now. You know that I have to take care of somethings."

"What if I tell you that I..." Harry stopped as the lump in his throat made him impossible to carry on.

"You what, Harry?" Draco asked softly. "You want to tell me what?"

Harry shook his head and a muffled 'nothing' answered Draco's question. Harry pulled away from Draco's embrace and gave the blond a wet smile. Draco wiped away the tears streak on his brunette lover face. Draco pressed their forehead gently.

"So...it's...goodbye?" Harry choked.

"Goodbye, Harry." Draco managed to kiss the brunette's lightning bolt scar before he stood and walked away.

xXx

Draco apparated and appeared at Leaky Cauldron with a thoughtful look and soon faced his long best friend, Blaise Zabini. He sat beside hisfriend and ordered a Firewhiskey. Then out of nowhere, he said something that surprised the said best friend.

"I'm going to be a father, Blaise."

"YOU WHAT!" Blaise yelled in shock and spurted off his drink in process. He stared at the grinning Draco with widened eyes. "Bloody hell! How did you know that!"

Draco brought up his palm and stared at it with amazement. "I felt it when I run my hand on his stomach. The small bump he had that once I thought was fat was actually the baby. He had our baby growing inside of him. I felt him, Blaise... and once I knew and realize it, I couldn't help to feel like smiling. I kissed it over and over and over again during our making love, even when he clim..."

"Enough information!" Blaise cut his speech. "Geez, Draco do you realize that you just give me a bad mental image? I don't need to know what happened in that room, you know!"

Draco sighed but his eyes shone so brightly with the prospect of having his own blood child. Blaise shook his head at his friend's un-Malfoy-ish behavior. Then something made him frown.

"He didn't tell you himself, did he Draco?"

Draco shook his head in negative. "No, but I can't blame him Blaise. I said goodbye to him earlier today."

"YOU WHAT!" Blaise yelled for the second tim in hour duration. "Why did you do that, Draco? I thought you want an heir!"

"Yes, Blaise. But not only heir, I want a family. And to do that I need some preparations, don't I?" Draco smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "A house and a ring. Does that ring a bell in your head?"

Blaise suddenly understood what Draco meant. He grinned and clapped his friend's back. "Good luck surprising him, Draco."

Draco raised his glass and looked at Blaise solemnly, "Cheers for the parenthood."

xXx

It was five months later when Draco showed up in front of Blaise. The blond man simply dragged him outof his house and portkeyed both of them to a particular place with a nice large white house right before their eyes. Blaise gasped at it and Draco's face showed a smug looking Malfoy.

It was a two story house not as big as Malfoy Manor but bigger than any average noble house. It was dominated with white and golden color. The house had a big beautiful garden with lots of colorful flowers, completed with a sandbox and swings for children.

Draco looked at Blaise before he walked nearer to the said house. Blaise followed his step. The dark skin man frowned when Draco took a halt. He traced the blond's gaze and found it lingered at the garden.

"You see it, Blaise?" Draco said in dreamy voice. "The garden over there. Soon it will be full with rose bushes and other flowers. That's where I, Harry and our children will have our picnic days. The children will play with the swings and in the sandbox while I read in peace and Harry preparing our lunch. We'll be outside for a day until sunset then we'll go back home to rest."

Blaise stared in disbelief at his once icy friend. The blond emitted a soft glow of happiness and longing that currently made him left in agape. Draco walked again. This time he went to the front doors and waited for Blaise before he opened the double door slowly. They slipped inside only to see very wide spaced rooms in it. Their first stop was the room with white marbled floor and soft cream colored wall completed with a large white framed fireplace on one side and plenty of wall length windows that keep the room bright. One grand chandelier complemented the room with elegance.

"This would be the living room. We greet our visitors here, Harry will be a perfect host and our children will sit by our side being praised as how angelic they are," Draco smiled softly at the imagination.

As if forgot at Blaise's presence, Draco continued his walk to the large room with wooded floor and red brick wall. The windows showed their garden perfectly and there was another fireplace graced this room. At the far of back the room, both could see an inside pool, big enough for a family, separated with glass wall and door which charmed to be like waterfall.

"Family gathering will be held here, I'm sure Harry will often invite his friend and their families to stop by, and for heaven's sake we all know what bunch of family the Weasleys can be." Draco grimaced a bit, leaving Blaise chuckled at his words. "Anyway, this room will fit enough to hold a grand dine along for a relax reunion, a bar and a grand piano will do well. And that, my friend," Draco pointed at the pool while walking closer to it. "Is my masterpiece. I will teach my children swimming by myself! I refuse to leave my children on some irresponsible man so called swimming trainer. They're nothing but rubbish." Draco spat.

Draco walked back and now took the left turn. It turned out to lead them to the kitchen, one with a nice mocha color on the wall and cream tiled floor and a set of kitchenette in a blend color with the floor and the wall.

"Harry will love spending his time here. He will make delicious cookies for snacks with children trying to help him," Draco chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure that this kitchen will always be in disaster, Draco," Blaise commented dryly, resulted for another chuckle from the blond. "Sure I can imagine the floor covered with flour anywhere, and the kitchen table will be messed up with failed-breaking eggs, and very dirty faces of children. Oh yeah, I can already imagine that beautiful sight Draco. This room will be in chaos!"

"Prat!" Draco glared playfully at Blaise who rolled his eyes. "Come along, I want to show you the upstairs."

Blaise sighed in defeat as he watched Draco's figure disappeared after the door. He followed his best friend and took off upstairs. First thing he noticed was the spacey room with soft ivory color and the floor was plain marble of white. "My family will spend a lot of time here. Playing, watching telly, reading, this is a perfect place to have interaction with my children. We will cuddle up together, teasing, playing and joking cheerfully altogether in this room. What do you think?"

Blaise ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I don't know… honestly Draco," he defended when Draco glared at him. "I'm still twenty, you can't ask me whether it's a suitable place for parents bonding with children, I'm still a bachelor in case you forget."

Draco grumbled before continuing his way. A sighing Blaise is what following him. They stopped in front of a door. Draco opened it to reveal a room with sunny yellow paint for half up the length of walls and light purple for the half bottom. The floor was covered with elegant ivory marble while the ceiling was covered with moving fluffy white clouds and clear blue sky, charmed just like the real sky out there.

"And this is the nursery. It has a door that connected to the main bedroom," Draco opened the said door. "The baby will always be under Harry's watch."

Blaise looked around at the main bedroom, it was dominated with green, white, and silver. The ceiling was charmed to be exactly like Great Hall's at Hogwarts. He took initiative to move toward another door to find out a large bathroom with black marble tile, occasionally joined with jade green ones with white marble for tub, sink, bladder and shower corner. After the short inspection Blaise had to admit that overall, the house was indeed beautiful.

"It's… lovely, Draco," Blaise admitted softly, a smile graced his feature. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful life with your family here."

Draco nodded and smiled at his friend's approval. "Yeah, don't you think? But, will Harry accept all this?"

Blaise patted Draco's shoulder. "If he loves you Draco, I'm sure that no matter if you live in a shack, he will follow you around. Come on, man….where's your confidence? You're not a Malfoy for nothing, are you?"

Draco shook away his doubt and determinedly saying, "No, I'm a Malfoy with pride and standard. And a Malfoy always get what he wants."

"That's the spirit!" Blaise laughed. "So…how many children do you plan on having, Draco? Considering the big house, of course."

Draco smirked. "As many as Harry can give me. Seeing him swelled up with baby only make him hotter, and I'm planning to see that form often enough," Draco drawled with seductive sneer.

Blaise laughed out loud, "Merlin Draco, you sounds like sex maniac, do you know that?"

"Well, what can I say, Harry's rather irresistible," Draco shrugged, grinning all the while.

Blaise studied his friend closely. The look of utter amazement clearly shown on his dark complexion. "You know, Draco. This is the second time I see you very happy and content. The first was when you came to me after your first shag with Harry, but even that cannot be compared to your state right now. You're simply glowing, Draco, for that, I envy you."

Draco smiled softly. He hugged his long-time friend in a friendly embrace. "Just settle down, Blaise. We both know that we had enough adventurous life, with pain, pretend, and lies. I know we're still young, but don't you think we also deserve some happiness? Live a peace life with Harry is what gives me contentment. For once I want to be true with myself, honest with my life, and live up anything I've been given up years ago, childish innocence. The closest I can gain it, is with my and Harry's own baby. It gives me a new life, a new compassion, and for once I gladly accept my fate." Draco pulled off only to face the thoughtful Blaise. "And you, my friend, you've been in the same misery as I've been. Grab your happiness, Blaise, don't move away from it."

Blaise closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "You really know how to persuade me. So, any suggestion on how to woo the Bones girl?"

"The Hufflepuff Susan Bones?" Blaise nodded. "Never knew you like that type before, Blaise. Since when you are into a nice, quiet, obedient, housewife type of girl?" Draco raised an eyebrow while Blaise shrugging though grinning all the way. "Anyway, how about if you strike right away, say, with flowers and…," Draco paused while drawing a blue velvet box from his pocket. He opened the lid with a 'pop' and revealed a simple ring with jade stone in the middle and diamonds at its both sides. "…perhaps a ring like this?"

Blaise shook his head, "You beat me once again, Draco."

xXx

For five months Harry's hope slowly faded away. He was devastated when he heard that Draco would be away. It was, of course, listed in his worst scenario, that Draco finally had had enough with him and left him all by himself. Harry sighed, he rubbed his swelled stomach, he moved onto his last month of his third trimester. The baby was due for another two or three weeks. He walked into the kitchen to find something to eat when a voiced halted him.

"Harry, get out of the kitchen!" Hermione shooed him away, brought him back from his daydream. "Go annoy Ron or Tara. Shoo…shoo…"

"But, 'Mione…" Harry whined.

"No buts, Harry," Ginny chided in, hands on her hips with a stern look on her face. "You know that kitchen is a dangerous place for a pregnant one, don't you?"

"But…but…"

Katie Weasley, formerly Bell, laughed at Harry and softly patted his back. "Go on, Harry. You won't survive it if they start their tantrums on you."

"Leave the kitchen, foods, and cakes with us, girls! You, just worry your pregnant state, Harry," Angelina said, receiving nodded of approval from Fleur. "You shouldn't move around too much, go take some rest, or play with the kids. I'm sure the twins will keep you entertained in the living room."

Fleur handed Harry a bowl of fresh fruits, "Now, get out!"

Harry pouted before complied their order. He went to the living room and sat beside Ron who cooing his baby girl. Harry plopped in a grape into his mouth while looking at his best friend with envy.

"Ron…" Harry called.

Ron turned his head and stared at him, "Yes Harry?"

"Can…can I hold her?"

Ron stared at him pitifully. He nodded and handed his bestfriend his baby girl. Ron still remembered how upset Harry was when he first got his breakdown. Harry thought he lost his love but the fact that he was carrying his love's blood had somehow kept him on the line. Ron gritted his teeth, up to this day, he still couldn't forgive the blond Slytherin for hurting his friend and Ron had regretted to actually believe that Draco truly cared for Harry. _The said blond didn't even say any proper excuse_. Ron sighed, that was then, now the most important thing was to be there for Harry.

Not only him, most of his sister-in-laws were mad at Draco. Only his wife, Bill and the twins thought that Draco should have a certain reason for his action, though that rational mind didn't stop the twins to make a payback plan on him.

At present, all the Weasleys were gathered at Harry's place. It was a sudden idea that they decided to have a small family party for Harry's birthday. So an hour ago, the Weasley patriarch, the sons, daughter, daughter-in-laws, grandsons and granddaughters all invaded Harry's residence. While the women immediately busied themselves at the kitchen, the men and kids were all scattering around. Bill and his only son with George and his twin daughters were playing exploding snap. Fred, Charlie and their sons were simply chattering about dragons, making the young boys gaped in wonders. Ron was curious about how much the bluff Fred made despite the true reality.

Harry's soft chuckle brought Ron back from his stupor. Once again he looked at Harry's smile. _At least he's happy now, or distracted enough._ Ron thought. _Just you see, Malfoy. I sure will let you have a piece of my mind, that is if I get a chance to see you again. _

xXx

Twenty candles were blown right at six p.m., after Harry made two silent wish, first for his baby health and second, he secretly wished that someday, Draco would come back to his side. Soon well wishes rained Harry along with presents, Harry guessed they were mostly for his baby. He was so happy that his sadness was forgotten for this moment. Deep in his heart he was thankful to any Holy deity to bless him with such wonderful friends and families like them.

After Harry sliced the cake into many pieces and gave each piece to each person in present, his door bell rung. Harry looked around with frown, only met with the same confused faces of his friends. He put away his own cake and walked slowly and carefully to the front door. While guessing who could it be, Harry opened the door slowly and shock immediately covered his face.

A man stood with his back on him, a man with certain platinum blond hair, and the same man he just wished in his birthday pray. The man turned around and soon Harry was enthralled in the same soft grey eyes that haunted his dreams for the last five months. Harry reached out his hand and his tip fingers softly albeit hesitantly brushed Draco's face, as if afraid that the man in front of him was just another cruel dream he had.

"Draco?" Harry whispered in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

Draco clasped both Harry's hands and pressed them on his cheeks. "Yes, Harry," he answered in the same low whisper. "It's me, you're not dreaming." Draco kissed Harry's palms in turn, earning tear drops from the smaller man. "I miss you."

Then they were trapped in their own world. Neither of them realized at the sudden stillness in Harry's house nor they heard any suppressed angry whimpers from a certain red-head and angry glares from certain bushy haired woman to shut the said red-head up.

"Draco…" Harry sobbed and the man in question gathered him in his strong embrace. "I thought it's just another dream I have."

"I'm back, Harry," Draco soothed him. "I come back for you, I come back…" Draco pulled away slightly. "For a question."

"Question?" Harry asked, looking at the serious spark in Draco's eyes.

"Harry, I always thought about this, since the day I met you after the war, at those local bar, I always thought about my feelings toward you. You've brightened my days since we hooked up and somehow I realized that you're in the list of few persons that I'm afraid to lose. I didn't know then the name of my affection to you, but I do now. I know this is your birthday and I've been planning it since five months ago, since the last time we made love, since the day I knew that you carry my baby, I knew that I had to prepare it well. So I bought a land for our home, built a house for our family, and…" Draco pulled out a dark midnight blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. He gave it to Harry, who accepted it with gaping mouth. "I saw this ring one day and it immediately reminded me of you, Happy Birthday Harry, and…. Will you marry me?"

Harry stared at Draco in amazement mixed with shock. "You…what?" Harry's breath quickened, his eyes once again turned glassy. "You…you knew…? About the…"

"The baby?" Harry nodded. "Yes, Harry. I knew all this time." Draco's hand glided lovingly at Harry's swollen stomach. "It is, after all, my own baby."

"And…you didn't mad at me?" Harry asked slowly. "For not telling you?"

Draco wiped away the tears from Harry's face. "No, I didn't. I understand your insecurity, Harry. Come to think of it, never I said to you that I love you before, right? So, no, I don't blame you. Forgive me, Harry, if only I could have realized it sooner…" Draco shook his head in regret. "What do you say, Harry, will you accept me to be your husband, make a family, and live with me in our house till death due us apart?"

Harry didn't answer Draco's question. Instead he hugged the blond fiercely, pouring his heart out. Draco hugged him back in longing embrace.

"I take that as a yes," he said.

All the witnesses cheered loudly and most of the women had tears in their eyes. Harry's birthday party soon added with well wishes of happy-soon-to-have-a-new-life and it lasted until past midnight.

xXx

A small creak from the door brought Harry from his drowsiness. He sat up carefully as to not waken up Draco in process. A small silhouette stood at the door in pink pajamas with her hand clutched tightly to her stuffed rabbit. Tears ran down from her vivid green eyes.

"Mommy…" she whispered.

Her whisper followed by another silhouette peeked in from behind her, with the same pink pajamas and stuffed rabbit, though this time the tears came out from a pair of soft grey orbs.

"Kalisha…Shalika…" Harry motioned them to slowly approach him. "What happened dears? Why are you in tears?"

The twins stood beside the huge bed, their heads hung low. Harry couldn't see their faces as blond curls hindering his sight. "Bad dreams, Mommy…" they muffled together through their stuffed toys.

"There's a huge fight between you and Daddy…." Kalisha said first.

"In living room…" Shalika continued.

"You both crying…"

"You holding us so tight I can't breath…"

"Daddy was with Azula and Seth…"

"Then you let go of us, Mommy…"

"And you walk away…and never look back…"

"We call you many times…"

"But Daddy say you won't come back…

"That you don't love us anymore…"

"And you leave us forever…"

Harry was stunned hearing their story. Just this afternoon he and Draco were involved in a rather huge bickering, but they've made up. It seemed that the twins had heard about it and Harry couldn't help but feel guilty. A hand sneaked down to his waist made Harry squeaked. He also could feel a trail of small kiss along his back and he knew right away that Draco was up and in his own way, he tried to ease the guilt that consume him.

Both six year old girls looked up when they heard Harry squeaked. Soon they saw their Daddy peeked in from their Mommy shoulder. And when the said Daddy winked at them, they smiled beautiful smiles as they knew that everything was okay. That Mommy and Daddy were not fighting anymore and Mommy would never leave them forever.

Harry gathered his daughters in comforting hugs while Draco hugging him from behind. But their moment was interrupted by a mop of messy blond hair holding yet another crying kid with jet black hair.

"Ah….there both you!" the older boy with messy blond hair and steel grey eyes, though he was no older than eight, scolded the twins. "You should have known better than to slam the door heavily. It took bloody times to make Seth stop crying!"

The older boy was glaring at the twins, while the twins pouted, neither approved of being scolded by their brother. Draco frowned.

"What's with my children and crying tonight?" he sighed, earning a jab from Harry.

The smallest boy, no more than four, reached out his hands and said softly, "Mommy…"

Harry's and Draco's first son walked to their parent direction. Once they were all close enough, he deposited his youngest brother in Harry's arm.

"Mommy…sleepy…can't sleep… noisy…" the youngest boy rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Shush….Seth…it's okay, now… go back to sleep…" Harry cooed in low soothing whisper. And the next second, Seth was fall asleep, snuggled comfortably against Harry's chest.

Kalisha bit her lips. She exchanged glance with her sister then spoke quietly, "Mommy…can we stay?"

Shalika nodded her head, "Can we sleep here, too? please, Daddy!"

"Oh well…here, you can sleep beside me…" Draco patted the spot between him, and Seth and Harry.

The twins beamed and settled themselves near their Daddy. The twins drifted off to sleep the second when Draco's comforting arm and the warm of the thick comforter engulfed them.

"And you, Azula…hop in…. we'll sleep together for tonight." Continued Draco followed with a smile from Harry.

Azula's eyes lit up and he smiled. Carefully he lied down between Kalisha and Seth and snuggled under the warm comforter. For the second time in the night, Azula slept a peaceful sleep.

From above their children's heads, Harry and Draco exchanged their smiles. Draco mouthed a silent 'I Love You' which was replied by Harry's 'Love You Too', and both fell into contented sleep.

xxTHE ENDxx

A/N: What do you think? Please leave us reviews!


End file.
